A new life
by Shadowrasa
Summary: A story about twins that discover their mutant powers and go to the Xavier institute to harness them. My first fanfic, I don't know too much about the many Xmen so I will use the ones I know. Rated T. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Awakening_

Palm Beach County June, 3 8:34 Am

Klaxons, I heard Klaxons. Why do I hear Klaxons? It's June, Kyra and I are out of school. It must have something to do with the day for Kyra's alarm to go off, but what? Just waking up my mind is groggy and I don't really even create a solid thought until I smell Bacon wafting its way into my room, still groggy I look at my calendar, perpetually projected onto my wall, June 3. June 3, why is that important? What I wouldn't give to be a morning person sometimes. I did a quick recheck of the facts, Kyra's alarm, Bacon, June 3. "Crap! I forgot my birthday!" For someone with a genius level intellect I am often very slow.

The Klaxons started to pick up again but are suddenly stopped, and within seconds Kyra, my twin sister is standing in the door looking at me, she is in her pajamas and her hair is in complete disarray yet she still looked incredibly composed, a strange gift she has. "Who is making bacon? And why are you still in bed?"

"I don't know, and it's the summer. Why are you awake?"

"It's our birthday dimwit."

"Exactly its' my birthday and I want to sleep."

"Fine, I'll eat all the bacon."

Sometimes she really pressed my buttons, not just mine really she could do it to anyone but, she did raise a valid point, if I don't get up soon there will be no more bacon. I did my best to keep my night owl dignity by rising slowly but it didn't really work, because halfway out from under my covers there was a veritable lightning storm going on between me and my quilt. (Yes I live in south Florida and I sleep with a quilt, is that so wrong?) After, throwing my sheets off me and giving a loud "Oww!" I realized that, it didn't hurt. Sitting on the edge of my bed I realize that for there to be static it requires a buildup of electrons, which happens normally in dry environments, not South Florida. "Weird." I think to myself.

The rest of the trip out of my room is relatively uneventful, thankfully, no more static shocks. On the way to the kitchen I pass by a picture of my grandfather, a military black ops vet, but before I take one step past it the stupid thing falls on my foot. If I wasn't such a logical person I may think of that as an omen, and if it wasn't fifteen pounds falling on my little toe. "Why is this piece of junk so freaking heavy?" I wonder aloud but the walls did not seem to pay me much heed. I finally make it to the Kitchen and find that Natasha, my 'Aunt' is the one making the bacon. She really isn't my aunt but my Dad and she went through black ops training together, yeah family legacy of black ops, fun.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Kyra and I are the only people allowed to call Natasha by her pet name that my father gave her years ago before he disappeared.

"I'm making bacon." She said matter-of-factly she, also, is not a morning person.

"We can see that, there is coffee in the pot, unlike Kyle, I don't forget our birthday." Kyra sure didn't pull punches in the morning; she is the only true morning person I know.

"Thanks and your grandfather wishes he could be here but is off who knows where doing who knows what. Honestly that man calls himself a veteran; he goes on more assignments than I do." She reached into our cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug, but in her haste to pour herself some coffee she over-shot the mug and drenched herself in the scalding liquid. Not even emitting a grunt she goes to the sink and runs cool water over her hand. Then with no seeming cues she goes and flips the bacon. Black Ops people scare me.

Kyra asks what I'm thinking, "Did that even hurt?"

Nat just grins at us and says, "A little but you should have seen Puerto Rico, that, was cool."

I sigh, yet another vague reference to a classified op that I can't know about unless I commit to joining the Military, something she has been trying to do for a long time. I don't not want to join just because I don't want to hurt people I don't mind that, people are going to get hurt with or without me, but I lost my Mother to the military shortly after I was born. She was killed by a roadside bomb, at least that's what the government told Kyra and myself neither of us believe it though, she was in black ops too probably a mission gone wrong. Then there is my father, one of the few Government secrets Kyra has ever gotten out of Nat is that he just dropped off the face of the earth, not of his own free will.

Merely seconds had gone by since Nat makes the comment about Puerto Rico that Kyra presses her palms to her temples and lets out a scream unlike anything I have ever heard. However the scream was not just vocal, it felt like it was in my mind as well, rattling every thought and overloading my mind with thoughts of pain, not real pain but just like my brain was receiving pain signals from the scream. With a quick, precise motion Nat was at Kyra's side in seconds, a look of pure terror on her face. "Kyra, are you a mutant? I am being serious, have you ever heard someone's thoughts?" She added the last part after Kyra looked at her with incredulity.

"No, that is a stupid question you would know. I tell you everything." Kyra looks like I do when I wake up, not a pretty sight, all her usual composure and dignity, just, gone.

Nat, with terror still plastered to her face, looked at me, "Did you feel it too, in your mind?"

"Yes but does that mean that she is a mutant? And if she is, why am I not? We are twins after all." Then it hit me, the static this morning. First, it didn't hurt; all that electricity should have hurt. Second, it was raining most of the night, there should not have been enough static in me to cause that much of a display. Finally, third, thinking back I notice something my groggy mind had missed; the static was red, not blue like normal. The realization must have been all over my face because not only Nat but Kyra looked terrified also; there was a good minute of silence before Kyra finally said "Kyle did something happen to you too?"

After explaining what happened to me Nat coolly got up and simply said, "I have a phone call to make."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_The first day, of the rest of our lives._

Palm Beach County, June 3 9:02 Am

"Hello? Yes Ms. Grey if you would kindly connect me to the Professor."

"You are correct; I do not have an appointment."

"No I would not like to set one up this is an emergency."

"No, this does not involve my daughter."

Up until this point Kyra and I had been eating bacon and listening normally but, as far as we knew, Nat had no family, especially not a daughter. Kyra's mouth dropped and some bacon fell to the ground half chewed. _She's losing her composure twice in half an hour this is seriously not my sister._ But for this I understand the complete drop of character.

"Finally! Oh no sorry professor but this is an emergency I'm going to put you on speaker ok?"

Apparently the professor said ok because the next thing I knew we were in this conversation too.

"Natasha could you please explain to me the nature of this emergency?" the man on the other side of the phone sounded like a middle aged, well groomed gentleman.

"Professor, do you know that there are two teenagers here in Florida that call me their aunt?"

"No, Natasha please state the reason for the call, I was in a meeting."

"The two teens, I believe that today, their sixteenth birthday, have developed mutant abilities, specifically energy generation and telepathy."

"I see, I will come to you with a team today, please do not move. We will trace this call, are the two present?"

"Yes, we are." I answer for both Kyra and myself.

"Could you please explain what has happened to you today?" I narrate the entire morning going into far greater detail on some things than necessary, but the Professor seemed to be an incredibly patient man and listened with great interest to both accounts of possible mutations. At the end of the narration the professor informed us that he would be at our location within two hours and that Kyra and I needed to pack our things as the outside world was no longer safe for us.

Two and a half hours later, after packing our things, Kyra and I waited impatiently for the man that would take us to the rest of our lives. Nat was distraught, so Kyra and I didn't press her for details about her daughter, she would tell us when she was ready, that or we were about to meet her. Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door and Nat was there before I could even stand. Catching up to her I can see the people at the door, at the forefront is a man in his late forties, or early fifties with a completely bald head, he seems like he would be tall but he is confined to a wheel chair so he seems rather short. Immediately to his right is a man with brown hair and red sunglasses who appears to be in his early twenties. To the guy with the shades' back left is a tall man with hair that points up in two spikes slightly off his head, he has stubble and a general, 'Don't mess with me' look. To that guys immediate left and directly behind the man I assume to be the professor is an African American woman with pure white hair. Finally there was the woman to the professor's right, she has red hair, and a kind, gentle look to her, and I guessed her to be about the same age as the guy with the shades.

The man in the wheel chair spoke first, "Natasha, and Kyle, I presume? May we come in?"

"Yes of course, thank you for coming professor." Nat responded quickly.

A few minutes later we were all settled in the living room of our small house, since we had no family and we could take care of ourselves Kyra and I got to live alone, as long as a government agent was somewhere close by. "Kyle, Kyra, please let me introduce everyone to you, I am Professor Charles Xavier." Then he gestured to the guy with shades, "This, is Scott Summers, sometimes known as Cyclops." Next he looked at the red head, "This is Jean Grey, and the woman behind me is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm."

Before the professor got a chance to introduce him, they guy with the spiked hair said, "I'm Logan, also known as Wolverine got it, bub?"

"Professor, are my brother and I really mutants?" Kyra was composed again, looking ready to argue with the president if need be.

"I do not know, however Ms. Mani," The professor used Nat's last name, something we were not used to hearing. "Is not often wrong. I am a telepath, and would you allow me to see, in your mind, what happened here this morning? I promise I will not probe any deeper than that."

Kyra was the first one of us to respond with a clear, but quiet, "Yes." She walked over to the professor, and he placed his hands on her temples, closed his eyes, and did seemingly nothing. Once he was done with whatever he was doing it was my turn. I walked to the disabled man, knelt down and allowed him to touch my head, as soon as he made contact with my temple, I could feel his mind inside my own. He went to me waking up this morning and skipped most of my conversation with Kyra, letting me instead guide him to the point where I got shocked so many times. After seeing it in my head three or four times he moved to point where Kyra screamed, replaying that only once. Feeling and seeing Kyra in such a state twisted my gut and the professor could obviously tell.

As the professor moved his hands away from my head the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, on carpet. Again, Kyra was the first to speak, "Well?"

The professor looked me, and in turn Kyra, in the eyes and told us we were mutants. He then, with the help of the people he brought with him, told us about his institute in New York for mutants like us to go and hone our abilities and teach us control ourselves. He stressed that although our abilities are just developing, it will not be hard for people to find out about them.

Kyra looked at me, seemingly as if I was the one that needed to make the decision, the pains of being three minutes older than her… "We will go." I decided that we would be going with him as soon as he said we were mutants, Nat trusts him with her daughter, I can trust him too.

For the first time since introducing himself Logan spoke "Kid, I got a serious question, do I smell bacon?"

A few minutes later, after getting Logan some bacon, we were all packed into a van and heading to an empty field, I know it's empty because last week my few friends and I played airsoft there. _It's strange, I'm leaving to start a new life, and I don't really feel like I'll miss my friends._ When we got to the field there was something wrong, I noticed a heat thermal rising from about fifteen feet in the air, but there was nothing there. I glanced over at Kyra but she didn't notice it. "What is in the field?"

I wasn't asking anyone in particular but Logan smiled and asked, "How do you know anything is there?"

I explained that I noticed the heat thermal distorting the air behind it, and just as I got finished explaining, to Kyra's immense disbelief, (She thought I didn't know what I was talking about) Scott pressed a button on the dash of the van. The button apparently controlled the cloaking mechanism on a variant of a SR-71 Black Bird. Scott looked at Kyra and me, grinning; he said "Mutants get all the coolest toys."

For the entire flight, I was self-conscious about my thoughts; I guess being in the same plane, near orbit, with two and a half telepaths does that to you. When I got over the decompression in my ears, which was much less than normal, even less than Scott's who was used to flying the X-jet, the flight was very enjoyable. Halfway through Logan seemed to convince Scott to give me a rundown of the jet's controls but somehow I felt like I wouldn't need to know. Scott told me how to cloak the jet; showed me the auto-pilot and gave me basics on takeoffs and landings. When he told me all he felt like telling me I walked back to my seat. _Logan seems to like you, that's unusual, when he likes new mutants is when they stay away from him or are exceptionally powerful. _Not used to telepathy I jumped in my seat, to the laughter of Jean, who apparently was the one talking to me.

Not knowing exactly how to respond, I just think, _Maybe it's the military background I have practically been raised by either Nat or Mike, my grandfather, both of which are military black ops. _Jean nods thoughtfully, so apparently my thought made it to her.

_He's fought in the American War for Independence, the Civil war, both World Wars and the Korean conflict. It's understandable he would like you for your heritage._ After hearing that I just thought, much to the amusement of Jean, _He's aged well then. _

After our conversation I noticed Scott was flying straight at a waterfall and not making any moves to avoid it, "Scott, please tell me you are gonna, you know, not run into that cliff face?" He was in front of me, but I could practically hear him grinning. Kyra, just waking up from the relaxant she took to ease her air sickness, looked at me, then looked at the waterfall, then looked at me again.

"I'm still asleep, this is defiantly a dream."

Just as it looked like we were all going to die, a portion of the waterfall started to disappear, revealing a cave large enough for the X-jet to land in. I relaxed and released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

After landing we stepped off the jet and into a large underground room, not unlike a bunker. The room was about the size of a football stadium, much larger than what it looked like from outside, there was an odd assortment of vehicles, from motorcycles to helicopters to the X-Jet. I was about to help unload the jet when two people came into the room, one well-built man with a faint Russian accent, and a blue furry, elf looking thing. The Russian man spoke to the team that came to pick us up, "Don't worry about unloading, Kurt and I will do it."

The furry elf has on closer inspection, a spaded tail and three fingers on each hand. (Including the thumb) And two front facing toes with one rear facing one on the back of his foot. He holds out his hand and I shake it, grinning like an idiot the whole time. "Is something wrong?" He must have noticed the grin…

"No, you just look cool is all; I'm Kyle, what's your name?"

"Uh, Kurt," He obviously is not used to people complimenting his appearance, "Kurt Wagner, nice to meet you Kyle. The big guy is Piotr aka Colossus I'm also known as Nightcrawler." Kurt also seems to have a slight accent, his I believe is German. While Piotr and Kurt were unloading the X-jet, Scott took me to my room in the mansion on top of the stadium-like garage, since there were not as many Mutants as there could be I got my own room in the guy's wing, Scott informed me that Kyra's room was on the other side of the mansion. Thus officially began the first day, of the rest of my life.


End file.
